<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вернуться домой by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087634">Вернуться домой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige'>Alma_Feurige</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021'>WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Hell, Hell Loops (Lucifer TV), Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character(s), POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Season/Series 03, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В 3 сезоне Мэйз требует от Люцифера вернуть ее в Ад, и тот выполняет ее желание.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mazikeen &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вернуться домой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
Наконец-то она дома.</p>
  <p>После стольких лет. И сейчас ей здесь нравится все: а разве может дома быть иначе?</p>
  <p>Небеса, которых тут просто не существует. Можно сколько угодно вглядываться в серую вышину, ловить языком горький пепел, падающий сверху и повисающий в воздухе, и не видеть над собой ничего и никого.</p>
  <p>А еще здесь есть запахи. Прекрасные, сладостные, щекочущие запахи дыма и гари. Запахи крови и паленой плоти: если узник верит в то, что его взаправду жгут раскаленным металлом — а здесь мало кто сознает, что никакой плоти после смерти уже нет, — этот же запах ощущает и его мучитель, и любой демон, проходящий мимо</p>
  <p>Конечно, в Аду очень не хватает Люцифера. То есть — Мэйз не любит врать себе и все еще помнит, что ей говорила Линда — Люцифера не хватает ей самой. Тринадцать миллиардов лет вместе: такое не проходит даром.</p>
  <p>Главное, что он принимает ее выбор. Пусть и не сразу. Где это видано: Люцифер готов спуститься в Ад ради проклятого Каина и не желает раскрыть ангельские крылья, чтобы вернуть ее домой. Ее, которая целую вечность оставалась ему верной, защищала и прикрывала спину. Ну, пару раз пыталась убить. Так на то она и демон. Да и он, кажется, не обиделся.</p>
  <p>Тем же вечером Люцифер отыскивает ее в одном из баров Лос-Анджелеса и обещает, что выполнит ее желание. Если она действительно этого хочет.</p>
  <p>— Да, — кивает Мэйз. — Хочу.</p>
  <p>Вид у Люцифера совсем грустный, будто кто-то задал ему хорошую трепку.</p>
  <p>Важно другое: дьявол всегда выполняет обещания.</p>
  <p>— Прощай, Мэйз, — говорит Люцифер.</p>
  <p>Она ничего не отвечает.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Мэйз не знает, сколько времени прошло с ее возвращения: время в Аду течет совсем не так, как на Земле. День и ночь существуют, только когда она сама их себе придумывает, солнце здесь не светит, а серая вышина над головой всегда остается серой.</p>
  <p>В один из таких дней она отворяет дверь в камеру, куда прежде не заходила. Внутри самый обычный дом — будто это не Ад, а респектабельный пригород Лос-Анджелеса — а в глубине гостиной на диване сидит женщина. Ей около сорока лет, светлые волосы собраны в пучок, на носу очки.</p>
  <p>У Мэйз все леденеет внутри. Она мигом бросается в гостиную:</p>
  <p>— Линда?</p>
  <p>— Линда? — удивляется женщина и поворачивается к Мэйз. — Нет, меня зовут Эмили.</p>
  <p>Теперь Мэйз и сама все видит: перед ней не Линда. Просто похожая на нее женщина, чьи глаза прекрасно выдают чувство вины: не помогла больной сестре, и та умерла в нищете.</p>
  <p>Мэйз поворачивается ка каблуках и уходит так быстро, как только может, чувствуя, как позади нее Ад пересобирается в другую камеру пыток. На самом деле никто из Лилим здесь не нужен: люди сами выстраивают себе тюрьмы, из которых никогда не выйдут.</p>
  <p>Вот уж эта Эмили так точно.</p>
  <p>Целый день — или неделю — Мэйз бродит по тропам Преисподней. Не отворяет ни одну из дверей: ее до сих пор трясет, и она надеется, что никто из Лилим не увидит ее такой.</p>
  <p>Это проходит. Потому что Мэйз удается убедить себя в том, что ни Линда, ни Элла, ни Шарлотта, ни Хлоя Декер — эта святоша так уж точно — никогда не попадут в Ад.</p>
  <p>Сперва эта мысль заряжает ее радостью.</p>
  <p>А потом становится грустно: стало быть, она больше никогда их не увидит.</p>
  <p>Мэйз решает прогнать грусть: пусть здесь нет хорошей выпивки, да и с сексом не задается, ведь ты никогда не знаешь, кто из Лилим решит всадить кривой клинок тебе в спину, зато здесь есть работа.</p>
  <p>Она идет в первую же камеру.</p>
  <p>И забывает обо всем: надолго. Потому что перед ней стоит жирный боров с накачанными бицепсами, всю жизнь жестоко издевавшийся над женой: пока однажды та не умерла от переломов и потери крови. Мэйз смеется. У нее были тысячелетия в Аду и три года на Земле, чтобы понять: эти твари до смерти боятся того, кто сильнее. Да и Линда как-то говорила ей то же самое.</p>
  <p>Лучший палач Ада не знает жалости.</p>
  <p>Поэтому сейчас Мэйз смотрит в его глаза и видит все, о чем тот умолчал в суде. И повторяет с ним то, что тот делал с женой: ломает кости одну за другой, сращивает их и ломает снова. Прижигает пальцы утюгом, обливает кипятком ноги и с удовольствием наблюдает, как кожу покрывают красные пузыри.</p>
  <p>На этом Мэйз не останавливается. Она снова вглядывается в его душу и вдруг находит то, что ей нужно: избиение в школе, в десятилетнем возрасте. Вот чего он боится больше всего на свете.</p>
  <p>Мэйз выходит из камеры, отдавая его другой Лилим.</p>
  <p>Весь следующий месяц Мэйз очень довольна собой. Вот только выкинуть из головы того ублюдка она не может. Не из-за ублюдка. Из-за его жены, так похожей на Эллу.</p>
  <p>На Эллу Лопес, которую так тянет к плохим парням.</p>
  <p>Мэйз хмурится. И все пытается представить себе, как там сейчас Элла.</p>
  <p>Она хмурится еще больше, когда вспоминает Трикси.</p>
  <p>Сколько сейчас дочери Декер — девять или уже десять? Мэйз не помнит. И не знает, сколько будет Трикси, когда ту позовут на свидание.</p>
  <p>Мэйз вертит в руках кривой клинок и воображает, как защитит Трикси от назойливого кавалера.</p>
  <p>А потом понимает, что никогда этого не сделает. Не обучит Трикси болевым приемам, обращению с ножом и тому, как дать отпор любому подонку.</p>
  <p>И стало быть, дочери Хлои Декер будет грозить опасность.</p>
  <p>Мэйз резко останавливается и глядит ввысь.</p>
  <p>В первый раз за все это время ей вдруг хочется увидеть солнце. И чтобы наверху было ясное синее небо, а пепел не сыпался ей в волосы.</p>
  <p>Преисподняя вздрагивает, и Мэйз мигом оборачивается: она всегда готова к бою.</p>
  <p>Но драться не с кем: перед ней стоит очень знакомый ангел с крыльями, что блестят сталью.</p>
  <p>— Аменадиэль, — хмыкает Мэйз. — Ты тут что забыл?</p>
  <p>Тот вздыхает. С трудом подбирает слова.</p>
  <p>— Я подумал… может, ты все-таки вернешься?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>В Lux грохочет музыка, а после пятого коктейля Мэйз уже не помнит, когда это к их компании присоединилась Декер.</p>
  <p>Неважно: в этот вечер даже с ней не скучно. Когда у Декер звонит телефон, а Шарлотта с Эллой идут к барной стойке, чтобы повторить заказ, на минуту Мэйз остается наедине с Линдой.</p>
  <p>— Знаешь, Мэйз, — произносит та. — Я так рада, что ты снова с нами.</p>
  <p>Мэйз сперва ничего не отвечает.</p>
  <p>— Ну, просто я очень хотела вернуться домой, — улыбается она. — И вернулась.<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>